unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dee's alchemy
}}}} |bookname= John Dee's alchemy |skillreq= Alchemy |lv= } |desc= Alchemy recipe of John Dee. |aqs= London - John Dee (Townmans Recipe) |recipe1= Extracting mercury; lv= 1; nfo= Techniques for extracting mercury from cinnabar.; ingredients= Cinnabar\3; product1= Mercury\1~3; |recipe2= White alchemy potion; lv= 1; nfo= How to make a white alchemical medicinal solution, one of the basic materials of alchemy.; ingredients= Salt\10, White Ore\10, Seal of Undine; product1= White Alchemy Ointment\1~2; |recipe3= Mix red alchemy potion; lv= 4; nfo= Method for extracting a red alchemical medicinal solution from gold.; ingredients= White Alchemy Ointment\1, Gold\10, Rare Books\5; product1= Red Alchemy Ointment\1~2; |recipe4= Mix black alchemy potion; lv= 4; nfo= Method for extracting a black alchemical medicinal solution from gold.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\1, Gold\10, Rare Books\5; product1= Black Alchemy Ointment\1~2; |recipe5= Make wisdom boots; lv= 4; nfo= Strengthen boots using advanced alchemy techniques.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\7, Fur boots, Exquisite fur\4; product1= Boots of wisdom; |recipe6= Forging Fool's Hands; lv= 6, Casting\6; nfo= Method for continuing to strengthen Fool's Hands. The equipment is lost if it fails.; ingredients= White Alchemy Ointment\1, Gold\10, Fool's Hands; product1= Fool's Hands; |recipe7= Dagger refinement; lv= 6; nfo= Technique for making further changes based on an inlaid knife.; ingredients= White Alchemy Ointment\5, Working knife, Seal of Undine; product1= Lunar-crested Knife; |recipe8= Development of Alchemy; lv= 6; nfo= More advanced alchemy to turn copper into gold.; ingredients= Rare Books\5, Sulphur\5, Copper\10; product1= Gold\2~3; |recipe9= Reforge pilgrim knight's armour; lv= 7; nfo= Techniques for forging pilgrim knight's armour, recalling ancient times.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\5, Pilgrim Knight's armour, Spider oil; product1= Reissued Pilgrim Knight's armour; |recipe10= Reforge black armour; lv= 8, Casting\3; nfo= Techniques for forging black prince armour, recalling ancient times.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\7, Black Prince's armour, Medusa's curse; product1= Reissued Black Prince armour; |recipe11= Reforge copper armour; lv= 8, Casting\2; nfo= Techniques for forging copper armour, recalling ancient times.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\7, Copper armour, Traveller's amulet; product1= Reissued Copper armour; |recipe12= Special alteration of Fool's Hands; lv= 7; nfo= Technique for extreme changes to Fool's Hands and creating a completely new item.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\3, Black Alchemy Ointment\3, Fool's Hands; product1= Fool's feet; |recipe13= Producing figurehead of King Midas; lv= 8; nfo= Creating a golden figurehead of King Midas.; ingredients= Gold\40, Fool's Hands, Ruler; product1= King Midas; |recipe14= Make Golden feet; lv= 8, Casting\7; nfo= Advanced alchemy technique for improving Fool's feet.; ingredients= White Alchemy Ointment\15, Fool's feet, Amulet written in hieroglyphs; product1= Golden feet; |recipe15= Reforge silver-plated armour; lv= 10, Casting\5; nfo= Techniques for forging silver-plated armour, recalling ancient times.; ingredients= White Alchemy Ointment\8, Silver-plated armour, Scholar's amulet; product1= Reissued Silver-plated armour; |recipe16= Building Basic Test Kiln; lv= 10, Casting\10; nfo= How to make a simple experiment kiln for alchemy.; ingredients= Sand\50, Clay\30, Caustic lime; product1= Basic Alchemy Test Kiln; |recipe17= Building Test Kiln; lv= 11, Casting\11; nfo= How to make an experiment kiln for alchemy.; ingredients= Sand\70, Clay\45, Caustic lime; product1= Alchemy Test Kiln; |recipe18= Building Modified Test Kiln; lv= 12, Casting\12; nfo= How to make an enhanced experiment kiln for alchemy.; ingredients= Sand\90, Clay\60, Caustic lime; product1= Adv. Alchemy Test Kiln; |recipe19= Advancement of alchemy; lv= 12; nfo= ; ingredients= Gold\1, Rare Books\15, Mercury\15; product1= Gold\4; |recipe20= Strengthing gold hands; lv= 13, Casting\14; nfo= ; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\1, Gold\15, Gold Hands; product1= Gold Hands; |recipe21= Strengthing golden feet; lv= 14, Casting\14; nfo= ; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\1, Gold\15, Golden feet; product1= Golden feet; }}